


And the Snake Came Slithering Back

by addicted_2_manga



Series: The Star-Crossed Lovers of Servamp [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, He should thank Tsurugi later, I can totally write fan fics that are both serious and not smut go me!, Jeje finally gets some blood, Kissing but no smut, M/M, This is a quasi-collaboration, Tsurugi helps Jeje and Mikuni make up, Who knew Mikuni had such a tender side?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: During a emotional breakdown, Mikuni throws Jeje out of the apartment they share with Tsurugi. After Tsurugi, finally home from work, helps Mikuni calm down, the Servamp comes back.This is a continuation of a work gifted to me by The_Fanclub_1 (thank you). I accept gift and offer this gift in return.





	And the Snake Came Slithering Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fanclub_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Can't Hide From Your Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457470) by [The_Fanclub_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/pseuds/The_Fanclub_1). 



Sure enough, there was a single, demanding "thunk" at the door not even an hour later, interrupting their movie. Smiling smugly, Mikuni got up to answer it. Jeje must've knocked and then immediately reverted to his animal form, because it was a snake waiting impatiently on the other side, rather than an impossibly tall man hidden by a black cassock and a stack of paper bags. The black serpent shot past Mikuni's feet and straight to Tsurugi. He wrapped himself loosely around Tsurugi's neck and hissed in his face, as if he were gossiping with his roommate about what a horrible person he'd had the misfortune of being shackled to. Tsurugi nodded sympathetically and stroked Jeje's scales comfortingly. This seemed to relax the servamp, who stopped the insistent hissing and rested his head, watching his eve from his perch on Tsurugi's shoulders. Mikuni shook his head in warped amusement and he shut and locked the door, then made his way back over to sit beside his boyfriend and highly annoyed servamp. Jeje raised his head and hissed at the blonde when he tried to run a hand through the other teen's obsidian locks. 

A chuckle slipped past Mikuni's lips. "C'mon, Jeje. It's not like I really hurt you." Mikuni's face hardened a moment. "And anyway, you deserved it." He added coldly. The relationship he had with his servamp would always be imbalanced, strained by the underlying current of resentment Mikuni felt for both their roles in his mother's death. Honestly, it was the most likely reason why Mikuni's natural sadistic streak widened to such mammoth proportions when it came to the servamp of envy. Jeje had always gotten along better with Tsurugi, staying up to chat with him all those nights back at C3. He reflexively tightened his coils ever so slightly and Tsurugi gave his beautifully twisted Kuni-chan an anxious look from the corners of his eyes.

"K-kuni-chan?" Tsurugi stammered. 

Mikuni's face relaxed as he shifted his focus from Jeje to Tsurugi. Just taking a few moments to really look at the boy's face always seemed to calm him. "He's gorgeous." Mikuni thought to himself. "And he's mine. I actually got him away from Touma." Forgetting all about the irritated snake for a moment, Mikuni reached out and played with a strand of Tsurugi's hair. "Yeah, babe?"

A soft blush grew on the apples of Tsurugi's cheeks in response to the uncharacteristically gentle touch. He continued to stroke Jeje's scales, in an attempt to keep the servamp calm and prevent anymore further coil tightening. "I understand this is a hard day, but..." Tsurugi broke eye contact. He was no good at confrontation. He was used to blindly following orders and bowing and begging forgiveness. This assertiveness Mikuni had tried to instill in him when they left C3 together was still new to him. He remembered a tip the other teen had given him- "pretend you're on a job." Sighing, Tsurugi brought his golden eyes back up to meet his lover's amber gaze. "You should go easy on Jeje. He's your Servamp!" Jeje brought his head up to Tsurugi's ear, tongue flicking out to tickle the outer shell as if he were whispering a suggestion to his friend. "I think you should apologize for throwing him out the window." Tsurugi braced himself and continued, resolve forming in his eyes. "I think you ought to let him have some blood. You never give him any unless you're using your lead. You guys need to make up." At that, Jeje excitedly uncoiled and slithered over to sit expectantly in his eve's lap. 

The loving smile that had just been playing across Mikuni's lips twitched and contorted. His eyebrows arched as his eyes widened in disbelief. He stared, dumbfounded. Tsurugi felt as if he were glaring straight through him. He laughed nervously. Mikuni continued to stare in silence, his mind trying to wrap itself around the words that had just come out of Tsurugi's mouth. He searched Tsurugi's eyes deeply, finding the muted, desperate plea that hid in them. Tsurgui really didn't like conflict, he knew, and would try or suggest anything to avoid it. It was probably a behaviour learned from far too many years of neglect and abuse and Mikuni certainly couldn't blame the boy for it. In his own distorted way, Mikuni wholly and desperately loved this hot mess. In truth, he felt as if he were addicted to the raven-haired eccentric. In the end, Tsurugi was right. It was a hard day for him and he didn't have any desire to make it harder, especially after he'd finally started to feel more like his usual self. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward to give his beloved hot mess a grateful kiss.

Surprised, it took Tsurugi a brief moment to register what was happening, but he quickly responded by pressing back against his love's soft, warm lips as his eyes fell shut. Relief mingled with joy and flooded him as he reveled in the delicious feel of Mikuni's pliant, full lips. He didn't think he'd ever be entirely used to how good they felt moving against his own or how fast the devious blonde sent the passion shooting through his veins. Hardly conscious of himself, Tsurugi nibbled on Mikuni's bottom lip, eagerly sucking on it. He loved the taste of it, craved it. A reflexive whimper passed his lips when Mikuni unexpectedly broke the kiss. His eyes shot open to hazily search his boyfriend's beautifully flushed face. 

"Easy, Tsurugi." Mikuni panted, the desire barely concealed by his dilated pupils, disheveled hair and clothes, and shaky breath. "Forgetting someone?" He cocked his head toward a fidgeting Jeje who Tsurugi figured must've slithered out of his eve's lap as soon as Mikuni had leaned in for the kiss. A human Jeje practically huddled in the far corner of the couch, clearly uncomfortable but so eager for a rare taste of Mikuni's blood that he'd lingered there, hoping it would all end soon, instead of slinking off to find a nice place to hide.

Tsurugi's face changed from a rosy pink to a deep crimson once it registered that Jeje had been there the whole time and Mikuni had probably intended for the kiss to be short and sweet. Rubbing the nape of his neck and averting his eyes in embarrassment, he chuckled. "Sorry, Jeje." 

Jeje grunted in response, allowing his body to relax and unfurl itself. He looked down at his eve hungrily. "I definitely deserve some blood after that." He growled. 

Mikuni laughed good-naturedly at that. It was impossible to still be upset after kissing his magical boy. He eyed Jeje. "Alright, but take those bags off. It's ridiculous to keep them on while you're drinking." 

Jeje threw the bags off his head and Tsurugi was shocked to see that the servamp was indeed remarkably handsome. "He looks kind of like a black-haired Yumi-chan... if Yumi-chan were a vampire." Tsurugi mused. The thought of his friend brought a smile to his face. They'd have to have everyone over soon. He'd be sure to pick up Takuto's favourite treats from the Family Mart just for the occasion. He decided to text Yumikage in the morning. Sometimes Tsurugi missed C3, just for the sake of his time as part of the Tsukimitsu Trio. The former Suicide Captain shook that thought from his head, knowing full well how silly it was. He could see Junichiro and Yumikage as often as he liked, and under much happier circumstances. His life here with Mikuni and Jeje was infinitely better and he was grateful for it. Tsurugi was pulled out of his reverie when he glanced over and saw Jeje enjoying his snack. 

He sat behind Mikuni, his hands holding the teen in place by his shoulders, and his fangs were buried in his eve's jugular. The servamp's eyes were lightly shut and every one of his features spoke to the exquisite joy and pleasure he was luxuriating in as he sucked. Mikuni, for his part, held his head back, having bared his neck to make things easier. His eyes were clamped shut and his mouth twitched as he endured the strangely exciting pain that always accompanied Jeje's fangs. 

It was honestly too much for Tsurugi to take in. His ability for rational thought vanished as his eyebrows reached for his hairline, his eyes opened wide, his golden pupils swelled and his mouth fell open. He'd never actually seen Jeje drink in his human form, so he had no idea it could be so...  
"Hot." Tsurugi thought as he reflexively fanned himself with his hand. "I'm very. hot. I have to go anywhere else now." Tsurugi decided to go wait in their bedroom until Jeje was finished. It was hardly the time, or even the day to attack his boyfriend like a briefcase full of pristine, neatly stacked Fukuzawas. What Mikuni needed was clearly tender and sweet. Tsurugi could do that. He just needed to clear his head first. Quietly, he took his leave.


End file.
